A network firewall, or another device, can determine which types of network traffic to allow on a network and which types of network traffic to block by applying computer-implemented logic to the network traffic. Optimally, the computer-implemented logic as implemented by the network firewall will lower a likelihood of the network being compromised by malicious activity. The computer-implemented logic may represent computer-implemented network rules or implement organizational policies to prevent unauthorized access to particular types of content, such as social media.